


How To Read This Story!

by 1fanficsousuk1



Series: A Love Lost At Sea [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Fluff, Hetalia, M/M, Sailor - Freeform, USUK - Freeform, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1
Summary: Alfred, a gentle American sailor crosses paths with a handsome merman. But, it seems as though they have met before! It's a fanfiction with a twist: YOU decide what happens!





	How To Read This Story!

Hello! I'm Red and this fic is a gift for the amazing friends who read my stories! I love you guys so much and thank you for supporting me & giving me the encouragement to keep on writing! 

This story is a 'Choose the Adventure' type. YOU get to decide what happens!

HOW TO READ DIS:

1.) After you've read the beginning, at the bottom there will be two choices. Decide on one. (Don't worry you can come back later ;3)

2.) Each work in the series will be titled with the choice! Click on the choice you made a viola! WOOO you are reading baby!

 

Ok that's all I got to say for now! TYSM and Have a wonderful day!


End file.
